monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Idea Forum Part 5
Here is the database for ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Name * Element(s) * Special move * At least skill group 3 * A general description, if not actual image * Trait The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Monster description/descriptions * Events monster is in/how to obtain them * What "books" they're listed under BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER Acolus (Rubberninja237) Legend Magic Keeping watch of Lord Undying as he rotted in his cell for centuries was only trusted to one very powerful mage; Acolus was the perfect candidate to keep him in check for all those years. He too was immortal, after he naively made a wish in Totem's presence. However, rather than his soul never escaping his body, his essence merely deteriorates until he becomes a hollow husk under Totem's control. But until that happens, Acolus is determined to find a way to undo the curse and be allowed to die in peace. Short Description: '''Acolus is the only mage capable of keeping Lord Undying in check. But what happens when he gets bored of his task? He can't die, but he'll do anything he can to break free of his undying curse and get his eternal rest. '''Role: Curser/Denier with support skills Books: Adventurers, Undead Relics: Essence, Staff Power: 3390 Life: 31024 Speed: 3491 Trait: '''Immune to Blind and Total Blind, Status Caster: Area Torture Immunity (3T) '''Default Skills Broken Hilt: Deals 30 physical damage. 10s Cast Force: Deals 30 magic damage. 0s Skill Group 1 No More Help (magic): Clears positive status effects from one enemy. 30s, 1CD Decaying: Deals 15 Special damage to all enemies. 50% chance to Poison them. 22s, 0CD Bright: Deals 40 magic damage. Blinds Target. 24s, 0CD Skill Group 2 No Use to Procrastinate (Special): Removes negative status effects from allies. Applies Cooldown Protection on all allies. 31s, 3CD Shadow Slashes: Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Removes positive status effects from them. 28s, 1CD Leech: Poisons and provokes Nightmares to all enemies. Applies Regeneration to all allies. 34s, 2CD Skill Group 3 Cast Light: Deals 30 Magic damage to target. Applies Total Blind and Sunburn to target and then to all enemies. 26s, 2CD Fair Fight (Magic): Disables Runes, Trait, and Relics on all enemies and allies. Removes all status effects from allies and enemies. 0s, 8CD Soul Decay: Deals 40 Magic damage to all enemies. Applies reverse healing and regeneration to all enemies. 33s, 3CD Special ' '''Broken My Curse: Applies 3 Turn Death Countdown and Negative Effect Protection to itself. Applies evasion and Double Damage to allies. Disables Trait and Poisons all enemies. '''Abdalonymus (by ''Inenarrativus)' On a lonely and cold night, Zahra met a fascinating fire monster, Barbael. Two years later, Zahra and Barbael were nominated Warmasters, and the powerful son of a forbidden relationship between Fire and Nature was born: Abdalonymus, which can heal like his mother, and kill like his father. '''Element: '''Nature '''Role: Attacker/Healer' Books: Good Legions, Spirits, Exclusive Relics: Sword, Trap Default Skills: I Am The Best: Deals 20 Physical damage to one enemy. 13s, 0 CD I Won't Be Coward: Deals 25 Nature damage to one enemy. 16s, 0 CD Skill Group 1: I Am On The Right Way: Deals 35 nature damage to one enemy. Heals all allies by 20%. 20s, 0 CD Fire Burns: Deals 40 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Burn to all enemies. 22s, 0 CD Love Consequences: attack 50% possibility to apply Trait Disabled, Poison, and Ignition to all enemies. 0s, 0 CD Skill Group 2: Huge Nature Blessing: Deals 40 Nature damage to all enemies. Applies Poison to all enemies. Applies Blessing to all allies. Heals all allies by 30%. 35s, 3 CD Fire Bullet: Deals 70 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Fire Weakness and Burn to one enemy. 26s, 2 CD Destroy This Impenetrable Barrier!: Deals 50 Special damage to one enemy. Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Trait Disabled, Guard Down, and Block Positive Effects to one enemy. 36s, 3 CD Skill Group 3: Great Nature Blessing: Deals 65 Nature damage to one enemy. Applies Poison to one enemy. Applies Blessing to itself. Heals itself by 40%. 26s, 2 CD Fire Bombardment: Deals 45 Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Fire Weakness and Burn to all enemies. 34s, 3 CD Destroy Every Impenetrable Barrier!: Deals 35 Special damage to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Disables Trait on all enemies. Applies Guard Down and Block Positive Effects to all enemies. 45s, 4 CD Special: One Son, One Knight, One King: Deals 70 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Trait Disabled, Ignition, and Poison to all enemies. Applies Blessing to all allies. Heals all allies by 100%. Gives 100% of Stamina to all allies. New Status Effect: Blessing: adds 10% life and stamina on the first turn, 20% on the next and 40% on the third turn (which gives a total of 70% life and stamina in 3 Turns). Basically a "good Curse". Eldranus (by Bonychihuahua) Eldranus once ruled the nightmare world with his friend Jasastur. Together, they terrorized the dream world and revelled in their fear. One fateful day, however, Jasastur made the mistake of scaring a witch. Baba Yaga forcefully expelled him from her dream, inadvertently summoning him into the real world. Lonely without Eldranus, Jasastur terrorized the denizens of the surrounding villages until their fears combined and brought Eldranus into the Monster Legends arena. Skill group 1: Glinting Fangs: Deals 40 Dark damage and applies Bleed to one enemy. 23 Stamina, 0 CD Shadow Cloak: Applies Evasion (2 turns) and Regeneration to itself. Gains one extra turn. 35 Stamina, 2 CD Fear Factor: Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Nightmares to all enemies. 30 Stamina, 3 CD Skill group 2: Glowing Eyes: Gains Double Damage and Precision. Removes all negative status effects from itself. 32 Stamina, 2 CD Venomous Drool: Deals 60 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Poison and Stamina Leak to one enemy. 35 Stamina, 2 CD Death’s Door: Removes all positive effects from one enemy. Enemy will die in two turns. 42 Stamina, 3 CD Skill group 3: ''' This is pain: Deals 75 Special damage to one enemy. Applies two random torture effects to one enemy. 32 Stamina, 2 CD Bloodthirsty Shadows: Applies Bleed Hater and Precision to itself. Applies Bleed to all enemies. Takes 50% more damage for 1 turn. 35 Stamina, 3 CD Moon’s Glare: Deals 50 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Moonsick and Nightmares to all enemies. 40s 2cd '''Special: Into the shadows Disables trait on all enemies. Removes positive effects from all enemies. Applies Possession and Moonsick to all enemies. Removes negative effects from all allies. Moonsick: New status effect that deals 15% damage per turn and blocks extra turns. Lasts three turns. Mr. Paranoid (by Maximo123345) Mr. Paranoid was the jester of King Daeron, who grew tired of receiving teasing and ill-treatment. So he made a deal with a demon for powers to kill King Daeron and all the people who humiliated him, in exchange for his sanity. Element: Dark, Legendary Role: Curser/Attacker Books: Evil Legions, Underworld, Villains, Spirits Relics: '''Mask, Trap '''Default Skills: After many jokes: Deals 30 Physical damage to one enemy. 15 Stamina, 0 CD It's time to take revenge: Deals 25 Dark damage to one enemy. 20 Stamina, 0 CD Skill Group 1: Salt in the Wound: Deals 35 Special damage to one enemy. 50% chance to apply Bleeding to one enemy. 20 Stamina, 1 CD Killer Madness: Deals 20 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Possession to one enemy. 25 Stamina. 0 CD I make tragedies, not horrors: Deals 40 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Possession to all enemies. 30 Stamina, 2 CD Skill Group 2: It's just paranoia: Deals 40 Special damage to one enemy. Applies Bleed and Possession to one enemy. 25 Stamina. 2 CD Macarbe incursion: Applies Double Damage and Bleed to one ally. 30 Stamina, 2 CD A matter of madness: Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Bleed and Curse to all enemies. 25 Stamina, 3 CD Skill Group 3: Show of crazy jesters: Deals 60 Special damage to one enemy. Applies Curse and Possession to one enemy. 30 Stamina. 4 CD Is paranoid: Applies Damage Boost and Precision to one enemy. 35 Stamina, 3 CD Innocent joke: Deals 40 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Curse and Stun to all enemies. 35 Stamina. 3 CD Special: Stalking like crazy: Deals 60 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies curse, possession and bleed to all enemies. Gives double damage to all allies. Slithex the Sneaky Backstory The Dragon alliance was crumbling. Drakor and Wyrmlad had massacred almost every last member. The one survivor, Eggeater, managed to escape. He stole a whole lot of elementium and combined it with one of his own cells and a cell of Warmaster Ragnarok to form this creature of pure might and speed. Slithex and Eggeater went on to form a new alliance. Slithex is destined to one day defeat Drakor and Wyrmlad once and for all. Appearance Slithex is an aquamarine snake monster. Other Statistics Element: Legendary Books: '''Dragon, Exclusive, Good Legions, Elite '''How To Obtain: '''Every time you obtain a legendary monster, you obtain some of his cells. Get 1000 of his cells to craft him. Amount of cells is as follows: Breedable Legend=1 cell Normal Legend=2 cell Team War Legend(General,Bodyguard,Pet...)=3 cell VIP=4 cell Warmaster or Nemesis=5 cell Eggeater or Warmaster Ragnarok=10 cell '''Tier: OP, possibly OP+ Starting Moves: Speedy Slither-Deals low physical damage and grants an extra turn Dangerous Bite-Deals Moderate Special damage, poisons enemy, requires a turn of cooldown Skill Group 1: Super Speedy Slither-Deals Moderate Special Damage, Gives an extra turn Thunder Slither-Deals Moderate Electric Damage, Applies Shock, Gives an extra turn Giga Bite-Deals High Special Damage, Poisons enemy, requires 3 turns of cooldown Skill Group 2: Blazing Slither-Deals Moderate Fire Damage to all enemies, may burn, gives an extra turn, requires a turn of cooldown Tsunami Slither-Deals Moderate Water Damage to all enemies, may drown, gives an extra turn, requires a turn of cooldown Forest''' Slither'''-Deals Moderate Nature Damage to all enemies, may poison, gives an extra turn, requires a turn of cooldown Skill Group 3: Enchanted Slither-Deals High Magic Damage, Applies Curse, Gives an extra turn Lightspeed Slither-Deals High Light damage, Applies Sunburn, Gives an extra turn Shadow Slither-Deals High Dark damage, Applies Nightmares, Gives an extra turn Special: Overdrive Bite-Deals Extreme Special Damage and applies 2 random curse effects to all enemies, drains all stamina Strategy Slithex can be used to rampage straight through enemy teams. It is possibly the best monster in the game, as once it gets going, it will batter your enemies to a pulp. Its counters are few, and its stamina high. Pros: Fastest monster in game Army of Potent multi-turn moves Applies a variety of curses A lot of coverage No elemental weakness Good attack Cons: Low HP 4-Slot Syndrome? Hardest Monster to obtain in the game Hard to Rank Up Counters Possession and torture effects work if you can survive long enough. High HP monsters are also useful to wait until his stamina runs out. Instant Death works if he isn't high enough ranked. If he is ranked up too much, kiss your victory goodbye. Best Moveset Enchanted Slither or Blazing Slither Shadow Slither or Tsunami Slither Lightspeed Slither or Forest Slither Giga Bite or Lightning Slither Ligero, The Spirit of The Sun (Bonychihuahua) In the world of Monster Legends, there have always been 9 primeval elements. Their sources, natures and purposes have never been confirmed. Until now. When Uriel created the universe, he unwittingly released into it 9 extra-dimensional beings which dwarfed even him in power. They were so powerful, in fact, that they viewed the creation of the universe as a game. They agreed to help Uriel with the creation of the monsters as long as they could use the universe as their romping grounds. Now, however, the 9 Holy Spirits discovered that some monsters had grown to rival them in strength: the Warmasters. The Holy ones have now descended from the heavens to put the Warmasters in their place. Ligero, The Spirit of The Sun, is the Holy Spirit of light. His presence brought to the monsters sight, happiness and laughter. Without him, all the monsters would be blind and glum, fighting in the dark. However, one must remember that the sun can also burn. Do not incite his wrath, for his light speed attacks will surely be your end. ELEMENTS: '''Light, Legendary. Skills Group 1 Sun’s Glare: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Sunburn to one enemy. 15 stamina, 1 CD Sun’s Kiss: Removes all negative status effects from one ally. Applies Stamina Regeneration to one ally. 15 stamina, 1 CD Mach Speed Slash: Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Gains one extra turn. 35 stamina, 1 CD Skills Group 2 Sunstroke: Deals moderate Light damage to all enemies. Applies Blind to all targets. 27 stamina, 3 CD Quick Beam: Deals moderate Light damage to one enemy. Applies Ignite to target. Gains one extra turn. 40 stamina, 2 CD Ripping Slash: Deals very heavy Special damage to one enemy. Applies Bleed to target Applies Evasion to itself. 33 stamina, 1 CD Skills Group 3 Lightspeed Slash: Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Applies Trait Disabled to target. Gains one extra turn. 44 stamina, 2 CD Sun’s Fury: Deals moderate Special damage to all enemies. Applies Sunburn and Blind to all targets. Removes all positive status effects from all targets. 35 stamina, 3 CD Flitting Form: Self NER. Deals 45 Light damage to one enemy. Gains extra turn. 44s 2CD Skills Group 4 Purging Light: Deals low Light damage to all enemies. Disables Trait on all targets. Gains extra turn. 44 stamina, 4 CD Photon Implosion: Deals heavy Light damage to one enemy. Applies Sunburn and Blind to target. Gains one extra turn. 50 stamina, 2 CD Purifying Speed: Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Removes all negative status effects from itself. Gains one extra turn. 40s 1CD UV Beam: Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Applies Light Weakness to one enemy. Applies Pierce to itself. Gains one extra turn. 48 stamina, 2 CD Special Solar-Powered: Recovers 100% Life and Stamina. Removes all negative status effects from itself. Gains Damage Boost, Precision, and Pierce for 4 turns. Gains one extra turn. How To Obtain Every month there will be a Holy Spirit event. This will last for 7 days. At the start of each event, you must choose one Holy Spirit to obtain cells for. To choose a Holy Spirit, you must have 5 keys obtainable from League season rewards. You receive one key for Legendary IV, 3 keys for Legendary III, 5 keys for Legendary II, and 10 keys for Legendary I. Once you have chosen a Spirit, you must first complete a Maze path which awards you with 25 cells at the end, followed by an island with 25 cells at the end, followed by a dungeon with 25 cells at the end and finally a breeding event with different monsters every time. If you successfully complete the breeding event, you receive not a monster but another 25 cells. Progress on individual tasks is not saved, but overall progress is. Once you have unlocked a Spirit once, you do not need to unlock it again until you have completed its path. You can pay keys to repeat the Spirit’s path with higher difficulty but greater rewards. You can do each Spirit’s event up to 5 times. Thaniat, The Shadow of Death Thaniat, The Shadow of Death, has been leading souls to the Underworld since the beginning of time. Recently, however, she has felt that souls had been disappearing from the afterlife and soon realized that revivers such as Warmaster Necromancer were the culprit. Thaniat appointed Ra’zhul as her proxy and went up to the living world to teach Warmaster Necromancer a lesson. Skill group 1 Ripping Scythe: Deals heavy Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Bleeding to target. 27 stamina, 1 CD Come to Me: Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Applies Possession to target. 27 stamina, 1 CD Have Fear: Deals low Dark damage to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects from all targets. Applies Nightmares and Stamina Leak to all targets. 33 stamina, 3 CD Skills group 2 Your Time Will Come: Applies a 3-turn Death Countdown to all enemies. 0 stamina, 0 CD Nothing Can Save You: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Trait Disabled to one enemy. Gains one extra turn. 35 stamina, 3 CD Rending Scythe: Deals massive Dark damage. Applies Bleed, Stamina Leak, and Nightmares to one enemy. 35 stamina, 1 CD Skills Group 3 No More Tricks!: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Block Resurrection, Reverse Healing, and Block Positive Effects to one enemy. 40 stamina, 3 CD Dismembering Scythe: Deals massive Dark damage. Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Bleeding to one enemy 40 stamina, 1 CD Ghosts of Death: Deals heavy Special damage to all enemies. Applies two random torture effects to all enemies. 44 stamina, 3 CD Skills Group 4 It is Inevitable: Applies 4-Turn Death Countdown to all enemies. Applies Protect Negative Effects (4 turns) to all enemies. 0 stamina, 0 CD Hungry Souls: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Trait Disabled to one enemy. Deals massive Special damage to one enemy. Applies a random torture effect to one enemy. Applies Double Damage to itself. 40 stamina, 1 C And Stay Down!: Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies Block Resurrection, Reverse Healing, Stamina Leak, and one random torture effect to all enemies. 44 stamina, 3 CD Are You Afraid?: Deals insane Dark damage to one enemy. Applies NIghtmares to one enemy. 40s 1CD Special: All Roads Lead to Hell: Removes all positive status effects to all enemies. Applies Trait Disabled, Guard Down, and Cooldowns Activated to all enemies. Gives 100% stamina and Triple Damage to itself. '''Anoedes Backstory Anoedes was a normal mosquito, but because she drank a mysterious monster cell from Dr. Viktor's lab, she grew to a monstrous size and became hungry for human and monster blood. Books: '''Female, Evil Legions, Winged, Underworld '''Default Moves: Itchy Bite: '''Deals low Physical damage. 30 Dmg 15s 0 CD '''Super Rush: '''Deals low Special damage. 50% chance of applying Bleeding to target. 35 Dmg 20s 0 CD '''Skill Group 1: Distracting Bite: Deals low Dark damage. May Stun target. Gains 50% as much life as damage done. 35 Dmg 19s 1 CD Illness Spread: Deals low Nature damage to all enemies. 50% chance of applying Poison and Bleed to all targets. 15 Dmg 22s 2 CD Confusing Spray: Deals low Magic Damage to all enemies. Applies Daze and Blind to all targets. 15 Dmg 18s 2 CD Skill Group 2: Painful Rush '''- Deals moderate Special damage. Applies Bleeding and Disease to one enemy. 40 Dmg 23s 0 CD '''Impaling Assalt: -Deals moderate Dark damage to one enemy. May Stun all targets. 45 Dmg 26s 1 CD Suffering Spray '''- Deal low Magic damage to all enemies. Applies Daze, Poison, Blind and Damage Reduction to all enemies. 30 Dmg 32s 3 CD '''Skill Group 3: Corrosive Rush - Remove all positive status effects from one enemy. Deals heavy Physical damage to one enemy. Applies Disease to one enemy. 60 Dmg 28s 2 CD Infected Bite - Deal massive Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Disease to one enemy. Applies Disease Hater to all allies 75 Dmg 36s 3 CD Acid Spray - Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies Trait Disabled to all enemies. Deal moderate Nature damage to all enemies. Applies Poison and Nanovirus to all enemies. 41 Dmg 42s 4 CD (Disease: Deals low Magic damage each turn. The monster with this effect cannot be healed and always gets hit by attacks. This effect cannot be removed by skills that remove negative effects and lasts for 2 turns) Special: ' '''Grudge Swarm '- Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Deals insane Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Trait Disabled and Disease to all enemies. 75 dmg Lord Undying (By Rubberninja237) '''Legend Dark Lord Undying was a just ruler of an elvish kingdom long ago until he was cursed by Xasos to never find a way into Heaven nor Hell. He served as king for centuries until he became corrupt, then his kingdom overthrew him. They locked him away in a dungeon and thrust one of Uther's enchanted swords into his back, which killed him every time his soul returned to his body. Eventually he overcame and escaped, barely clinging to his life if not severely disfigured. His undying soul has a ghastly imprint on his body and leaves him with an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. Role: Attacker/Resurrector Books: Underworld, Undead, Evil Legions Relics: Sword, Mask Default Skills Betrayed: Deals 30 Physical damage. 14s, 0CD Hollow Hope: Deals 35 Dark damage. 16s. 0CD Skill Group 1 Shriek: Deals 15 Dark damage to all enemies. 17s, 1CD Drainage: Deals 25 Special damage (vampiric). 20s, 3CD Blood for Blood: Applies Bleed to all monsters on the battlefield. 25s. 4CD Skill Group 2 One Thousand Scratches: Deals 40 Special damage to one enemy. Applies Bleed to one enemy. 20s, 0CD Blind Eyes (Special): 50% chance of applying Blind and Daze to all enemies. 30s, 2CD Relentless Torture: Deals 40 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Nightmares to one random monster on the battlefield. 10s. 2CD Skill Group 3 Enchanted Damnation (Dark): Removes 10% of life from all allies. Gives all allies Double Damage. 30s. 3CD Trading Lives (special): Instantly kills one enemy. Instantly kills one teammate. 0s. 5CD Curse Your Enchanted Sword! (special): Applies Magic Hater to itself. Gains one extra turn. 20s, 3CD Skill Group 4 Bring Back Your Soul (dark): Revives one ally with 50% life and energy. Applies 1-turn death countdown to ally. 40s, 0CD End Times (dark): Applies a 3 turn death countdown on all teammates and enemies. Gives Double Damage to all allies. 40s, 5CD Hollow Crown: Deals 50 Dark damage to all enemies. 10% chance to kill all enemies instantly. 15% chance to kill itself. 100s, 0CD Special: Consume Own Soul: Deals 150 Dark damage to all enemies. Kills itself. Applies a 1 turn death countdown to all monsters on the battlefield. How to obtain: Breeding Event - Breed Xasos and Noctum for a chance to get Lord Undying. Successful breeding rewards a quest key to a maze with cells to get him to rank 5. Ventaura (By Rubberininja237 again) Legend Thunder Ventaura isn't actually a robot, despite how he appears. He was Ferronum's best friend long ago, before he went mad. He lashed out at Ventaura, leaving him fatally wounded in a laboratory full of synthetic body parts. With no other options, he pieced enough parts together to keep him alive, but in the process his body and the robotic limbs fused together and became overloaded with electricity. He lost his sense of pain and had only one mission after that; to prevent Ferronum from hurting any innocent monsters. Role: Tank/attacker that uses self-heal and a variety of thunder and metal attacks. Books: Mechanical, Families, Good Legions Relics: Shield, Mask Trait: Torture Immunity and Healing Wind (regenerates 10% health each turn). SC (2 turns): self-Taunt Default Skills: Holding You Higher (Physical): 50% chance of applying Taunt to itself. 0s, 0CD Body Slam: Deals 30 Thunder damage to one enemy. 10s, 0CD Skill Group 1 Solid Build: Deals 25 Metal damage to one enemy. Heals itself by 15%. 16s, 1CD Eye Beams: Deals 40 Thunder damage to one enemy. 16s, 2CD Armor Plating (Metal): Gives itself a 30% shield. 20s, 0CD Skill Group 2 Thunderous Core: Deals 50 Thunder damage. Applies Shocked to all enemies. 30s, 2CD Assemble (special): Gives all allies Damage Boost. Heals itself by 15%. Applies Taunt to itself. 35s, 3CD Loose Bolts: Deals 80 Metal damage. Applies Bleeding to target. Applies Bleeding to itself. Removes 20% of life from itself. 33s, 0CD Skill Group 3 Shiny Luster (Metal): Applies Total Blind to all enemies. Gives Taunt to itself. 28s, 3CD Impact: Deals 35 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Daze and Major Damage Reduction to all enemies. 37s, 3CD Shockwave: Deals 15 Thunder damage to all enemies. 50% chance of doing an additional 25 Thunder damage. Applies Shock to all enemies twice. 31s, 2CD Skill Group 4 Recharge (special): Heals itself by 50%. Gives 50% of stamina to itself. Gains one extra turn. 0s, 2CD Unbreakable (metal): Gives itself a 100% shield and 100% Damage Mirror. Applies Taunt and Positive Effect Protection to itself. 40s, 3CD High Energy Beam: Applies Pierce to itself. Deals 70 Thunder damage to one enemy. 34s, 3CD Special: Ticking Time Bomb (special): Applies Mega Taunt to itself for 3 turns. Applies 3 turn death countdown on itself. 25% chance of killing all enemies instantly. General Omnix Backstory When Warmaster Ragnarok began his reign of terror, he needed a plan. So, he obtained cells of all 9 generals and crafted them into one monster. Leading a kingdom of evil monsters under Ragnarok, he has begun to lay waste to the generals' army, and only Eggeater and Slithex have a chance against Ragnarok's plans. Other Statistics Books: '''Winged, Team Wars, Villains, Elite, Mechanical, Villains '''How To Obtain: '''You can craft his cells by crafting one cell of each general together per cell of him '''Tier: untiered thus far Starting Moves: Steamroll '- Deals moderate Physical damage to one enemy. '''Enchanted Spear '- Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. '''Skill Group 1: Bow Impact '- Deals moderate Nature damage to one enemy. Applies Stun to one enemy. Applies Regeneration to itself. 45 damage, 28 Stamina, 2 CD '''Hard As A Rock '- Applies Double Life and Damage Mirror to itself. 28 Stamina, 5 CD 'Final Slash '- Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Applies Burn to one enemy. 55 damage, 21 Stamina, 1 CD '''Skill Group 2: Expert Shot '- Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Applies Double Damage to itself. 45 damage, 29 Stamina, 3 CD '''Discouragement '- Deals moderate Special damage to all enemies. Applies Light and Special Weakness to all enemies. 20 damage, 32 Stamina, 4 CD 'Shadow Form '- Ignores all incoming damage for one turn. Applies Damage Boost and Precision to itself. 28 Stamina, 4 CD '''Skill Group 3: Mystic Teleport '- Deals heavy Special damage. Applies Stun to one enemy. 50 damage, 28 Stamina, 0 CD '''Stamina Devourers '- Deals low Water damage to all enemies. Removes 100% of Stamina from all enemies. Removes 100% of Stamina from itself. 20 damage, 120 Stamina, 4 CD 'Electric Cannonade '- Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Applies Blind to one enemy. 55 damage, 30 Stamina, 0 CD '''Special: Elemental Combo '''- Deals massive Special damage to all enemies. Applies Stun, Possession, or Freeze to all enemies. Applies Bleeding to all enemies. Ten-Tails '''Legendary, Legendary Backstory Before Warmaster Ragnarok, all Warmasters had their own beasts that were their own signature manifestation of power. All the Warmasters went into battle with their beasts, and had became the strongest monsters in the universe. Until Ragnarok came and took their powers, as well as stealing all the chaotic energy from all of the beasts to create a final abomination of a being: the Ten-Tails. Beware of its One-Eye, for it had been foretold for generations beforehand of the unspeakable destruction it will bring on Judgement Day. It is said that not even Ragnarok has control over it, its pure intent is to steal all energy and life in the universe. New Stuff: Trait: Eye of the Moon: All enemy attacks have a 30% less chance of landing. Can stack with Bulwark. Status Effect: Fear = Power and accuracy is decreased by 25%. and all torture effects have a 100% chance of landing Other Statistics: Books: Evil Legions, Villains How to Obtain: After you obtain all of the beast of the Warmasters, you will be able to access a dungeon where you can obtain Ten-Tails. Role: '''Tank/Support/Attacker. Has a lot of life and stamina stealing moves and can easily control enemies. Hits very hard and can apply Mega Taunt to itslef Also has self support moves too. Starting Moves Tail Whip - Deals low Physical damage to one enemy. Scream - Deals moderate Dark damage to one enemy. '''Skill Group 1: Ending Spines: Deals low Special damage to all enemies. Applies Bleeding to all enemies. 17 Stamina, 1 CD. Deva Path Hauntings: Applies a 40% Shield, Taunt and Skill Mirror to itself. Ragnarok Call: Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Applies Shock to all enemies. Gains Double Life and Precision. 31 Stamina, 3 CD. Skill Group 2: Reality Control: Applies Fear and Burn to all enemies. 40 Stamina, 3CD Tailed Beast Bomb: Deals very heavy Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Total Blind to target. Activates all cooldowns on target. 2nd Stage Transformation: Removes all negative effects from itself. Gives 50% stamina to all allies. Applies Stamina Regeneration to all allies. Heals itself by 50%. Applies Precision and Damage Boost to itself. (0 Stamina. 5CD) Skill Group 3: Shinra Tensei: Deals heavy Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Fear and Bleed to all enemies. Applies Damage Protection to itself. (50 damage. 45 Stamina. 2 CD) Demon Statue Summon: Removes 35% of life from all enemies. Gives itself Double Life and Mega Taunt. (55 Stamina. 4 CD) 10 Beast Bombs: Deals massive Special damage to one enemy. Deals moderate Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Fear to all enemies. (75 damage. 25 AOE damage, 50 stamina. 0 CD) Skill Group 4: Infinite Tsukiyomi: Removes all negative effects from all allies. Applies Mega Possession, Stamina Leak, and Nightmares to all enemies. (250 stamina. 4 CD) Prowess Boast: Removes all negative effects from itself. Applies Legendaryphobic Shield and Megataunt to itself. Applies 100% Damage Mirror to all allies. (25 stamina, 4 CD) Maniacal Anger: Deals moderate Fire damage to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies Guard Down, Ignition, and Trait Disabled to all enemies. (50 stamina, 2 CD) Special: "Final Catastrophe" Removes all positive effects from all enemies and allies. Deals insane Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Fear, Cooldowns Activated, Burn, and Ignition to all enemies. All allies lose 25% health. R.O.F.L. 2.0 (Epikart) Legendary/Thunder Description ' '''The R.O.F.L robot was an old project designed by Hackster with assistance from MC Rex and HipHopotamus for the purpose of a friendly robot that could help with sending the monster world into an age without as many malevolent machines. Unfortunately, Hackster didn't make the smartest choice of assistants, since those two snuck behind his back one day and tried to make it "cooler" by adding Monsternet memes to its database. This, of course, only led to it becoming wild and unpredictable, and upon being activated, it went on a rampage with no care for anyone's safety. Hackster was unable to catch it, so he instead began work on building another robot that would be able to get it under control, this time on his own. Now, he has finally finished the second R.O.F.L. model, and this time, it's ready to fight using the original's own tactics against it! '''Role' Thunder Artifact Attacker with high damaging moves and a variety of status effects, including many support options Books: MECHANICAL, GOOD LEGIONS, FAMILIES Starting Moves: '-Big Oof '- 30 Physical dmg, 15s, 0 CD '-Loud Trumpets' - 30 Thunder dmg, 18s, 0 CD First Skillset: '-Gamer Girl Bath Water' - 40 Special dmg + Poison, 25s, 0 CD '-Me And The Boys Getting Buffs' - Team Damage Boost + Precision, 27s, 1 CD '-Extra Thicc' - Double Life + Regeneration, 23s, 1 CD Second Skillset: '-Want To Do Look More Like?' - 50 Special dmg + Back in Time, 28s, 0 CD '-Enslaved Enslaved Water' - AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun + Freeze, 34s, 2 CD '-Guess They Never Miss, Huh?' - AoE 30 Thunder dmg + Guard Down + Team Guard Down Hater, 30s, 1 CD Third Skillset: '-Do Your Spanish!' - 70 Dark dmg + Bleeding + Nightmares, 32s, 1 CD '-Power 100' - Ally Trait Disabled + Double Damage + Random Positive Effect + NER, 35s, 2 CD '-Learning Da Wae' - AoE 45 Thunder dmg + Drowned, 33s, 1 CD Special: '-Into the Comedy Cemetary' - AoE 90 Special dmg + Trait Disabled + 2-Turn Death Countdown + Stun Recommended Moveset The Dankest Destructor * Do Your Spanish! * Enslaved Enslaved Water * Guess They Never Miss, Huh? * Want To Do Look More Like?/Power 100/Extra Thicc Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed/Team Speed The Stronk Support * Enslaved Enslaved Water * Guess They Never Miss, Huh? * Power 100 * Extra Thicc/Me And The Boys Getting Buffs Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed